Rachnera Arachnera
"Pleased to meet you....I am Rachnera Arachnera. I assume this is the first time you've seen an Arachne? Fufu....are you scared?" - Rachnera introducing herself to Kimihito.Chapter 15 Rachnera Arachnera (ラクネラ・アラクネラ, Rakunera Arakunera) is an Arachne and the sixth girl to move in with Kimihito and fifth girl to officially do so. Due to their fear of her, her original host family had sold her off to "Mr. Director", who used her and her webbing to make money. This along with his cruel behavior left her with a deep hatred for humans. This was changed after she abducted Kurusu and finds out that he is a decent person who doesn't discriminate against non-humans. Since then, Rachnera has been flirting with Kurusu while facing her fellow monster girls in the house, especially Miia and Centorea Shianus who see her as their eternal love rival for Kurusu. Appearance Rachnera's upper body is that of an attractive young woman with large breasts and short lavender hair which covers the right side of her face. She has six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all fangs. Her most noticeable physical trait is the lower half of her body which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back. She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points. Her fingers are also very long. Her usual attire consists of a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her large breasts and her entire waist, shoulder-less sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim. Her outfits change more often than most of the other girls, though it is usually something revealing or mature. Personality Most of Rachnera's personality seems to be determined by her bad experiences with Humans. Because of this, she initially hated Humans, and believed them all to be hypocrites. Rachnera was convinced that, at heart, Humans were mean-spirited creatures and that any form of kindness was simply a "mask" they wore. While she believed this to be true of Kimihito as well, she was shocked to find out his kindness was genuine. This changed her outlook significantly, though it did not completely change her.Chapter 15 Nevertheless, Rachnera still retains at least some of her cynicism as evidenced by her conviction that Kimhito, as a man, would inevitably cheat on his home-stays.Chapter 18 One of the biggest impacts that Rachnera's past has had on her is a deep-rooted hatred of dishonesty in any shape or form. No matter how ugly the truth is, Rachnera would still prefer it over pleasant lies. This is demonstrated when she managed to goad Cerea into admitting she hates her. Rachnera was actually happy with this, despite Cerea standing up for her to Miia earlier. Rachnera told Cerea that if she dislikes her (Rachnera) than she should do so openly.Chapter 16 One way to make her genuinely angry is to mock her history and motivations.Chapter 21 Rachnera is extremely mischievious as evidenced when she gleefully traps her former host in her webbing after scolding her for not keeping her webs in one place .Chapter 14 Likewise, she greatly enjoys provoking others, displaying an innate talent for saying the right thing at the right time to cause cracks in almost anyone's composure. In this respect, Miia and Centorea make very easy targets for her due to their mutual dislike for her and highly sensitive personalities. Chapter 18 Rachnera also displays a pronounced sadistic streak given how she subjects Lilith to sexual torture and made members of her host family "subs" in her BDSM routines. .Chapter 21 Notwithstanding her frightening appearance and unsettling "hobbies", Rachnera possesses a very sophisticated and sultry personality. Of all of Kimihito's tenants, she consistently displays the most confidence and self-awareness in her sex appeal when wooing Kimihito (particularly when compared with Miia's suffocating displays of affection and Cerea's bashful prudishness). Likewise, Rachnera is the most licentious of the homestays as evidenced by her conscious attempts to rape Kimihito along with her unabashed enjoyment of acts of (accidental) perversity on Kimihito's part .Chapter 15 From what is shown, Rachnera greatly enjoys bondage, getting a great kick from tying her victims up in her own webbing, both sexually and non-sexually.Chapter 16Chapter 21 She is also a skilled Dominatrix, as she was capable of turning Lilith into her personal sex toy. She also mentioned that she considers both Kimihito and Cerea her "toys".Chapter 21 However, dealing with both Papi and Suu in the others' absence proved to be too exhausting even for her.Chapter 17 She is also revealed to be somewhat obsessive about perfecting her bondage technique, which annoys most of the other monster girls (except Suu, who cannot be bound, and Mero, who rather shamefully enjoys it) to varying degrees Chapter 23, though she seems to have exempted Kimihito from being webbed up in this fashion. However, she seems to include every monster girl who lives in Kimihito's home or is a possible rival as fair game, a fact that has Lala more than a little scared of her.Chapter 24 She is implied to be somewhat lazy, and can frequently be seen slacking off. Chapter 19Chapter 21 However, even despite her sinister traits, it is clear Rachnera's the most mature of all the home-stays, and can quickly discard her playful attitude and become very serious if the situation calls for it.Chapter 30 Most notably, Papi and Suu consider Rachnera to be their favorite teacher in the household, even more than Kimihito himself, due to Rachnera being the most knowledgeable and skilled at teaching.Chapter 43 Ironically, despite being built like a dangerous predator, Rachnera has great self-restraint, and Kimihito even noted that she's the only member of the household who has never genuinely harmed or endangered him, even by accident, which caused to her to become embarassed.Chapter 30 It is also shown that she cares deeply for Kimihito as when Lala said that Kimihito was going to die, she angrily bound her in thread and threatened her not to speak so offensively in front of her.Chapter 24 Despite all this, according to Lilith, Rachnera's strong personality is merely a façade she puts up. Rachnera pretends to be uncaring, while in reality she is afraid of being rejected again for her features, and that she is very self-conscious about her appearance. Rachnera's angry reaction implies that there is some truth to those words.Chapter 21 In fact, when Rachnera gets intoxicated, she becomes much more emotional and honest about her true feelings.Chapter 26 Skills and Traits Physical Traits *'Arachne Physiology:' **'Agility': Rachnera possesses incredible speed. She was capable of moving from the floor of a warehouse to the ceiling in seconds, despite carrying someone with her. She is also fast as she was capable of kidnapping Kimihito in front of his own home in broad daylight without anyone noticing.Chapter 15 She was also capable of tying up multiple people in her silk before they even had time to react.Chapter 17 She's even fast enough to dodge bullets.Chapter 15 **'Caffeine Intolerance': Like regular spiders, Rachnera and other Arachnes get intoxicated when they ingest caffeine.Chapter 26 **'Superhuman Reflexes': Rachnera's reflexes are so good, that combined with her speed she was able to dodge a sniper rifle bullet. It should be noted that the person who fired was Manako, who's an expert marksman. Chapter 15 **'Temperature Sensitivity': Due to her Arthropod nature, Rachnera is very sensitive to both high and low temperatures. Higher heat or cold that beings like humans or Centaurs would still be comfortable with would already be too extreme for Rachnera. Due to this, she cannot tolerate hot baths or snow very well. While it's unknown if she's cold blooded, she will enter hibernation if the surrounding temperature is too low.Chapter 31 **'Thread Spinning': Rachenra is capable of spinning very fine silk webs. The silk is said to be stronger than steel.Chapter 44 It was capable of lifting Centorea,Chapter 16 and several thin, invisible strands were able to support Luz Ninetei's full weight.Chapter 32 It should be noted that when Kimihito bit through it, it was a small strand supporting his weight, and he was probably pumped with adrenaline from Rachnera's "torture".Chapter 14Chapter 15 ***'Spider Silk': The silk Rachera produces has a wide variety of applications. Aside from using it to tie people up, Rachnera can detect its vibrations to listen in on conversations and use it to make her own clothes.Chapter 18 It is apparently also very valuable, as the director was capable of making money off of it. Chapter 14 **'Wall-crawling': She can also crawl on walls, and is strong enough to carry Miia with her, albeit with difficulty.Chapter 15Chapter 18 *'Intimidation': Due to the fact that Arachne's seem to be one of the more monstrous Extraspecies, she can be quite intimidating to humans who have no experience dealing with them. Rachnera's fully aware of this and actually knows how to make herself as intimidating as possible, to the point where she can make a Human faint out of pure terror. This is quite useful, as it allows her to take down Humans without actually harming them, thereby not breaking any laws.Chapter 16 *'Puppetry': Rachnera is able to use her threads to manipulate a person's movements to an extent. With a few small, invisible threads she was able to nimbly move Luz through the air in a way that gave of the illusion the Kitsune was actually flying.Chapter 32 *'Stealth': She is also very stealthily, easily spying on both the rest of the harem, Kimihto and Ms Smith without being detected by either of them.Chapter 18 This, combined with her great speed, allows her to vanish almost instantly from any location without anybody noticing, or suddenly appear out of nowhere.Chapter 16 *'Weaving': Rachnera is very competent with weaving her own silk. Ranging from rapidly tying multiple people up, to weaving it in such a way she can completely immobilize a Centaur, to making objects such as swings and hammocks out of it, to making her own clothing out of it.Chapter 16Chapter 17Chapter 18 **'Master Seamstress': Rachnera is able to weave a wide variety of quality clothing out of her silk, but her full skills as a seamstress were seen when she was able to weave entire new outfits on a kitsune from a distance in a matter of seconds. Though doing so was exhausting for her.Chapter 32 Skills and Statistics Main: Rachnera Arachnera/Game Stats Plot Backstory Rachnera was originally sent to a host family of three, who were immediately fearful of her "monstrous" appearance when first seeing her. Later while trying to climb up into the attic on an insufficient ladder, she was startled by the family daughter and accidentally injured her with her claws. Because of this, they later illegally sold her to Mr. Director, resulting in her developing misanthropy. Kidnapping Kimihito She was shown spinning webs around her host after his failed attempt at getting Papi's egg, and after learning about Kurusu's apparent selfless act, she gains some interest in him. After kidnapping him and putting him through her trial to confirm that he was as bad as she thought all humans were, Kurusu's kind personality (and leg fetish for her spider legs) won her over. Ms. Smith agrees that they were at fault for the inconvenience, transferred her to Kurusu's household due to Rachnera's obvious (though not obvious to Ms. Smith that Rachnera was manipulating her) manipulating in the form of hinting that she was now homeless and needed a place which was heavily modified to a large size, which housed non-human girls,and it wouldn't be much of a life unless her host bore arachne no hostility. This event causes the chilling of Miia, Cerea, and Mero's woman's intuition.Chapter 15 Making Advances Of the monster girls, Rachnera is not as overly aggressive over Kimihito as the others partially stemming due to her earlier experiences with humans though she does accord him enough respect that she is completely comfortable in his presence. She does pursue him on occasion, mostly to annoy her competition but the feelings are to some degree quite genuine, as she reveals when intoxicated on caffeine. Chapter 26. While caffeine intoxicated, Rachnera cites his acceptance of who and what she is without reservation as one of his most endearing character traits. Her main rivals are Centorea and Miia; the former, due to initial mistrust of one another, and Miia because she's the most possessive of the bunch. Most of the others tend to not show near as much concern. Babysitting When Miia, Meroune and Cerea were forced to exercise for gaining weight, Rachnera volunteered to watch Papi and Suu, taunting Miia that she can do it because she herself is not fat. When the rest left with Kimihito, Rachnera thought of "playing" with Papi and Suu with a menacing glee. However, this backfired as the energetic Papi and Suu proved too much for her to handle, causing Rachnera to quickly regret it.Chapter 17 Death Threat When Kimihito left on his own, Miia, Papi, Cerea, Mero and Suu left the house to secretly follow him. Rachnera seemingly stayed home after saying he's probably cheating on us to aggravate them, reasoning that he would do it since he's a man. However, unbeknownst to them, they were in turn secretly followed by Rachnera, wearing a form fitting suit made of her own silk. When Miia left the rest of the group to spy on Kimihito and Smith in a love hotel, Rachnera revealed herself to her. Rachnera listened in on Kimihito and Smith using her thread, and planned to photograph them in the act to blackmail Kimihito into choosing her as his wife. When Miia wanted to come, Rachnera asked her if she could genuinely handle seeing her beloved darling making love to another woman. While temporarily shocked, Miia overcame it and then jumped on Rachnera's back and revealed her trust in Kimihito. Before they can do anything, Tionishia grabs them and pulls them into the room, after which they are held at gunpoint by a surprised Manako and Zombina. Afterwards, Smith revealed to everyone that Kimihito had received a death threat, and the date was meant to flush out the perpetrator. Smith then asks the girls to go on dates with Kimihito so they can find whoever's responsible. Chapter 18 Zoological Classification Arachne (アラクネ族, Arakune-zoku) are a demihuman race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a spider. The spider half is armored with hard but light exoskeleton, and their abdomen also has spinnerets and a book lung. Arachne possess sharp claws of the same exoskeleton material, as a means of attack as well as tools for the handling of the webbing, as they are quite dexterous. Their silk is some five times stronger than steel and twice as elastic as nylon. Also, they are more akin to arachnids than mammals, and can be intoxicated by caffeine. Trivia *She is the second Monster Girl (the first one being Papi) introduced whose first host was not Kurusu, and was later transferred to him. *She is the second Monster Girl introduced whose name was not revealed in her debut chapter. *She is the third Monster Girl known to have a last name, the first two being Centorea Shianus and Meroune Lorelei. *Her original host family is also the first to show the more serious fear of the extraspecies. This is treated more seriously than the annoying couple. **However, this may have been due to the fact that the media only features humanoid monsters, such as Catgirls, Bunnygirls and Doggirls, and thus were not expecting her demihuman appearance. *Her name and that of her species are derived from the Greek mythology character Arachne, who once boasted of her spinning prowess being greater than the Goddess Athena, who cursed her with having the body of a spider as a result of her arrogance. *Rachnera wears an outfit in Chapter 18 that greatly resembles the version of the Sneaking Suit worn by "The Boss" from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, with the torso being open from the top like the character wore the outfit towards the end of the game. *Interestingly enough, unlike Cerea who also has an animalistic lower body, Rachnera has human buttocks. *Rachnera lives in Kimihito's attic, and sleeps naked in a hammock made from her own silk.Chapter 26 *Rachnera is believed to be vulnerable to pesticides and is suspected that is her weakness, as the poison can cause spiders to suffocate to death. * Despite her fetishes and rather open sexual nature, she finds the Centaur concept of teaser males to be repugnant. * Profile Stickers and MonMusu Anime's Twitter accountMonMusu Anime Twitter revealed that her Birthday is June 27th. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters